Granddad Dates a Kardashian
"Granddad Dates a Kardashian" is the 6th episode of the 4th season of The Boondocks. It airs on May 26, 2014. The plot will follow Robert Freeman dating a woman named Kardashia Kardashian, who is a long-lost sister of the Kardashians. Plot Granddad begins dating a long-lost Kardashian sister named Kardashia. What really puts Kardashia on the spotlight is her enourmous, bubbly ass, which even makes a weird gooey sound when Robert flirtatiously slaps it . Granddad also meets her half brother, Bench. Huey suspects something is going on when it is bigger the next time she visits (Resulting in furniture and objects being broken along with Kardashia turning the couch up the other way when she sits on it). Huey puts a GPS tracking device in her carpool, and when he follows it, he discovers Kardashia is getting illegal butt enlargements by having foreign objects injected into her anus, which contains petroleum and other harmful chemicals. She obviously does not care, because she states she is doing "Whatever it takes to keep up with the Kardashians." Around the time her ass is even bigger to a ridiculously impossible size, Kardashia and Granddad go on a date when she suddenly acts weird and looks like she is having a seizure, and collapses in her chair. People exclaim her butt exploded, which really happened, as all the petroleum has fallen out from her dress. Kardashia winds up in the Intensive Care Unit due to an obsession of getting fillers, called A.A.A.S. A doctor says to Robert there is a chance she won't survive. Huey and Riley meet a dying old lady named Mother Maria. Huey gets a camera-person to cover her story. After Granddad and Bench come back from "getting revenge" at the person who gave Kardashia her implants, it's learned she needs an AB Blood Transplant to live. Bench is disgusted upon hearing this, claiming the Kardashians are all O's. On top of that, O's cannot have AB children. Everyone leaves for Mother Maria. Kardashia slightly awakens when she moves her hand weakly, and says sadly she just wanted to be on TV, much to Granddad's belief. Granddad takes her bracelet, and as soon as everyone leaves Kardashia's Life support Machine flatlines, he reverts back to being single. Mother Maria is interviewed and begins talking about things the Kardashians would say, causing Huey to shake his head in dismay. Trivia *The long-lost Kardashian sister (Kardashia), like her lost sisters (Khloe, Kim, and Kourtney) has a thick ass, as shown when she sits on the side of the couch. *When Huey said that the man went from "George Bush doesn't care about black people" to that person wearing a leather kilt, he is referring to Kanye West (who married Kim Kardashian) and his controversial benefit relief for Hurricane Katrina (with Mike Myers), where he accused then-president George W. Bush of not caring for black people. Bush's alleged carelessness for Hurricane Katrina was parodied in a cutaway of a Family Guy episode (where Brian Griffin finds Bush in a treehouse, which he said, "don't make me do stuff"). *Kardashia's half-brother, Bench is a parody of Rob Kardashian, who is the real-life brother of Khloe, Kim, and Kourtney. *This episode makes fun of how big the Kardashian sisters' asses are. *Mother Maria is similar to the late Mother Teresa. *Huey is given a Ray J CD. Ray J is the artist who made the infamous and famous sex tape with Kim Kardashian, and made the song "I Hit It First", mocking Kim's relationship with Kanye West. *Granddad mentions Chewey from Star Wars. *Luna's car is a parody of Range Rover Evoque. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus